


"Kitty where did you hear that"

by SecretLyfe



Category: BBC Ghosts, Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, The Captain is so gay, and in this he's a bottom, and not graphically, briefly, but very awkwardly, discussion of ya know..., the sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretLyfe/pseuds/SecretLyfe
Summary: "Across the room, the Captain’s jaw dropped in astonishment. Julian stood there, maintaining eye contact with Kitty despite the pain it caused him.“Kitty where did you hear that phrase?” he asked quickly."





	"Kitty where did you hear that"

**Author's Note:**

> Now. This fic has the Captain as a bottom because… I mean just look at him. Personally, I think he’s just submissive as fuck and would do whatever his partner asked of him because he will see a man in charge and just go batshit crazy. Anyway, for the purpose of this, he is obviously a bottom.
> 
> This is just rated mature to be certain because it has a... Discussion. 
> 
> This fic here is a short combination of two prompts from tumblr from when I asked for prompts. One comes from @bosworth1484 who said "Maybe something with Julian being weirdly protective of Kitty? I loved the scene in episode 3 where he's explaining sex to her and he's not sarcastic or pervy."  
> The other prompt comes from @trashingenral who asked for "Julian explaining what a bottom is while the Captain sits guilty and flustering in the corner"

Kitty walked through the open doorway of the drawing room and went up to Julian, standing only a few feet away.

“Julian,” she said, “What exactly is a ‘whiny bottom’?”

Across the room, the Captain’s jaw dropped in astonishment. Julian stood there, maintaining eye contact with Kitty despite the pain it caused him.

“Kitty where did you hear that phrase?” he asked quickly.

“Alison’s magical letter device was speaking and referenced a person named ‘Kyle’ as ‘such a whiny bottom’ and Alison refused to tell me what it meant when I asked,” Kitty said innocently, never letting her smile fade.

“W-Well Kitty…” Julian stuttered, uncharacteristically awkward about the topic, “A, um, a bottom in a relationship between two, er, two men, is the person who likes to, um…”

He trailed off, trying to compose his sentence.

On the other side of the room, the Captain was sitting, looking at his hands while he fidgeted. He tried to ignore the conversation happening only meters away from him but was utterly failing to conceal his reaction. Robin was sitting next to the chessboard, having been distracted from his thoughts but Kitty. 

Thomas’s mouth was still agape as he looked on at the awkward discussion. Thankfully, Fanny was elsewhere otherwise she would have gone on and on about the inherent sinfulness of the whole concept. 

“A bottom is the man who gets, ya know,” Julian showed a crude gesture in a way that would have made the Captain blush if he had any blood, “Penetrated.”

The Captain buried his head in his hands and was glad that at least Alison hadn’t been there to experience such a conversation. Hopefully, nobody had noticed his embarrassment otherwise it could have given away his secret.  _ It will be fine,  _ he thought,  _ I hide it perfectly well. _

As the Captain spent time assuring himself of his inconspicuousness, Robin looked over and shook his head.

“Poor man,” he muttered, “So bad hiding love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos! I didn't edit this like... at all. so. ya know. My tumblr is @secret-lyfe-of-a-fan-girl if you want to see my stupid shitposts, ramblings, and reblogs.


End file.
